


Pesterlogs of the damned

by zai_make_it_awesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pesterlog, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zai_make_it_awesome/pseuds/zai_make_it_awesome
Summary: a compilation of pesterlogs between players, pre and post game.





	Pesterlogs of the damned

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent my friends, Hi also sorry  
> If you are my friends, Hi and also -sorry not sorry

pesterlog of the damned

\---ZealouslyAberant [ZA] is pestering EldritchSeeker [ES] \---

ZA: ok dont freak out  
ZA: but im pretty sure the fan made game isnt really fan made  
ZA: I had my cousin look into it  
ZA:not for free of course, he already has the looming threat of a lawsuit  
ZA: which is also my fault  
ZA:wow yeah, why does he still do things for me? fuck man I love my cousin he da best yo  
ES: what ?  
ES: what do you mean ?  
ZA:what my cousin ?  
ES:no, the game. what do you mean ?  
ZA: OOOoooh that  
ZA: well, remember skaia net ? their logo is on the official website and no its not the siphograph  
ZA: its kinda the same as the one for Roxannes lab. It took me a while.  
ES: So we really gonna go through with this ?  
ES: We've talked about this but  
ZA: no yea, I get it but what else are we gonna do?  
ZA: its this or doom.  
ES: damn.  
ES: we should set a plan.  
ES: MC style.  
ZA: were doing this man  
ES: were making it happen.  
ZA: XD no but seriously , i gotta right things down.  
ES: ok, whose gonna tell the others?  
ZA: leeeets just make a memo :/  
ES: ok.  
\--- ZealouslyAberant [ZA] ceased pestering EldritchSeeker [ES] \---

ES: good luck to us.

\--- EldritchSeeker [ES] ceased pestering ZealouslyAberant [ZA] \---

**Author's Note:**

> not done, needed to show ma fwends


End file.
